


Slots x And x Ruins

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: In which we learn about Kite's actual most hated roll, Kitesweek2020, This isn’t a shippy fic in any way really just worried it wouldn’t show up anywhere without that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Ging and Kite investigate a break-in at the Lurka Ruins
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Kudos: 15





	Slots x And x Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> A day late of course but this is for the second day prompt for Kite’s week: unrevealed weapon!

“Alright. Yeah. Be right there, we’re actually in the area, thank fuck.” Ging snapped his phone shut.

Someone was trying to rob the Lurka Ruins. Not that it was the first time. As a former thief Kite understood the appeal well enough (he kept that to himself, knowing Ging would knock him on his ass for the self depreciating commentary.) There was buried treasure and ancient artifacts that would get a ship load of people’s weight in Jenny, and the restoration that was now open to the public only made it a more tempting target. No one had to worry about the booby traps anymore. Ging looked at him suspiciously, as if reading his mind before he spoke. 

“Looks like we have ourselves a bit of a hostage situation at the site.” Kite frowned and whipped his head around.  _ That  _ was unusual. The security system Ging had set up had never been breached. 

“How’d they get past Leena?” 

“No idea.” While Kite had only met her a handful of times, the former Bounty Hunter wasn’t one to underestimate. Even years after the ‘retirement’ Ging had sweet talked her into, the code name ‘Foxbear’ still struck fear in the underworld’s heart. 

“Either we’re dealing with a hyper-specific Hatsu or some kind of Nen genius then.” He observed. Kite didn’t particularly care for either option. Ging would burst into harm's way without a single thought, especially now that one of his friends was in danger. A hand gripped his shoulder. Ging was smiling. 

“Stop being a worrywart. I’ve got a plan.” That just unnerved Kite even further. 

The site was in absolute disarray when they arrived. Alarms blaring, staff running amok without rhyme or reason. It took a long time for one to recognize Ging, but once they did they did not stop talking. Leena was somewhere in the tombs, held at gunpoint with a sack of treasure. The assailant promised if they were allowed to leave without confrontation she’d be released. The stalemate was going four hours strong, now. No one on the security personnel could quite explain how the man had been able to kidnap her and force her (they assumed) into a state of Zetsu after they had all came back to. Probably some kind of manipulator, or specialist Kite figured. 

“A better question is why someone with this kind of talent is robbing ancient ruins. Kind of a pain in the ass when they probably don’t know what’s valuable and what isn’t.” With that Ging turned on his heel and headed off in the opposite direction, towards the south entrance. Kite hurried after him. Their footsteps echoing off the walls was the only sound as they went down, down, down.

“It’s frowned upon to rob graves, you know.” Ging said as they walked into the room. To Kite’s surprise it wasn’t even a king’s tomb they’d decided to raid, but rather a councilman’s antechamber. “You’ll be cursed, now.” Leena sat unimpressed at the man’s feet, bruised and bloodied but looking mostly annoyed. She was small for such a fierce thing. A shaky hand held a gun to her temple. 

“Did you at least buy her dinner first?” Ging asked with a sly smile. Leena rolled her eyes. 

“Really, Ging?” She asked. The thief shifted on the balls of his feet, antsy. He had rat-like features, with small beady eyes and greasy black hair. He looked like he hadn’t eaten a solid meal in weeks by the way his clothes hung off his bones. Kite noted the way his free fist kept clenching and releasing. He shared a look with his master.  _ Desperate,  _ Kite knew, because he’d been desperate before, too. Someone must’ve been after him.

“Let her and the artifacts go and we’ll let you leave.” Kite heard himself saying. “And I’ll give you some money.” A better idea came to mind. “Hell, drop everything and i’ll give you my Hunter license.” Ging raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. 

“Please.” He pleaded, locking eyes with the man and throwing his hands out in surrender. The attacker licked his lips nervously and flicked his eyes from him and Ging manically. A knife appeared in his free hand and hovered over Leena’s carotid. 

“No closer.” A drop of blood slid down her neck. 

“I swear this is not some kind of trick.” 

“Call it. It’ll be more effective than mine.” Ging’s voice said somewhere in the background. But Kite felt confident he could still control the situation, and he wasn’t very keen on rolling a two and leveling the entire site. He went to shuffle slightly forward again when all empathy flew out the window. Without warning Leena’s face met concrete with a sickening crack. 

“I said no closer!” The man screeched, but Slots was already being conjured. 

“HOPE YOU GET SOMETHING GOOD, BRRRRRR” A seven appeared and Kite groaned loudly. 

“Bad fucking roll.” He grit out. His master barked out a cruel laugh. 

“You’re in for a treat. This one is my favorite.” Though his words were light, Ging’s aura was black with anger. If Kite hadn’t been expecting it, it would’ve knocked him clean off his feet.

Between the brashness of Slots and Ging’s malicious Ren the attacker subconsciously drew back. Crazy Slots was vibrating when it split in half. Then again, and once more. All six pieces floated around Kite’s head, screaming out profanities in that horrid, grating voice. The other rolls he mostly pretended to despise, but this one truly irritated him. They molded into shurikens and dropped into his hands. Kite held one up as it cursed. 

“Last chance.” Stupidly, he raised the knife arm to open Leena’s throat. 

“LET'S GO CRAZYYYYY” the Hatsu screamed as it flew through the air and slammed first into the assailant’s hands, biting cruelly into bone and gristle and forcing him to drop the weapons. He could barely cry out about that as the third lodged itself in his brain, right in between his eyes. Two others punctured the heart and lungs for insurance. The sixth and final shuriken whistled in his left hand. 

“WHEW, THAT WAS GNARLY. WHERE AM I GOING? I HAVE SOME IDEAS BELOW THE BELT IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN HAHA- EEK!” Kite threw it at the dead man’s foot. At that, all six vanished in a puff of smoke. The body slumped to the ground as Leena helped herself up and brushed herself off. Her face was a wreck. 

“Well, that was just about the opposite of how I’d planned on handling this, but whatever works. Are you alright? Let’s get upstairs and I can probably” Ging put up his fingers like they were a picture frame and dramatically turned it back and forth over Leena’s face. “Fix that.” She swiped at him when she brushed past him towards the stairwell. 

“Maybe after I nurse my bruised ego.” Ging watched her leave and turned to him. 

“So Kite, what got into you that you wanted to play the hero? Got a crush?” Kite felt his ears redden. He adjusted his hat. 

“Of course not. Something about that guy reminded me of myself.. and I thought. I dunno, I thought I could save both of them. In another life that could’ve been me.” When he got brave enough to look up Ging was looking at him very seriously. 

“Well that’s where you and I disagree. You would never murder someone.”

“We don’t know that. I might’ve. You have no idea what it’s like, when you haven’t eaten anything but dirty water and a spoiled piece of meat.” He didn’t know why he was getting so irrationally upset over this, but he could hear his voice rising. “The sun is always too hot and the nights too cold and all you can do is run, but not for fun and adventure like you do. But to survive. And the person chasing you isn’t me, but some angry restaurant owner or or.”  _ A clown.  _ His breaths were coming hard. 

“Hey,” Ging’s eyes had softened. “You’re alright. That isn’t you, and will never  _ be  _ you okay? Never again.” Kite nodded dumbly, still feeling keyed up. Jesus, was he about to start crying? Ging shook him. 

“Get back here Kite.” He took a deep breath. 

“Okay. I’m okay. Let’s just go.” He took one final look at the dead body and shivered before following Ging out of the catacomb. 


End file.
